The high density packaging of electronic equipment, particularly data processing systems may involve the installation of pluggable integrated circuit packages in receptacles or connectors. In addition, cooling means are generally required in such a system to maximize the MSI and LSI. Such means may take the form of a cooling frame.
The need exists for an efficient, low cost, universal hold down device to be used in conjunction with the aforementioned elements to insure both electrical and thermal integrity. The clamping device of the present invention fulfills such a need.